Mindless Zombies
by 101stellastella
Summary: After an encounter with a zombie, to the horror of the teen titans, they found that their friends are cursed forever unless Vivian could come up with a spell to save them all. Otherwise,the titans will be turned against each other, blood will be spilled.
1. Chapter 1

Mindless Zombies: Vivian Series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: First encounter **

Vivian was in disguise, scouring the local shops for some herbs she needed for a spell, when a homeless looking man came over to her, the front of his shirt covered in black goo along with his face. "UUUUUGGGG!" he moaned. He reached towards her. Vivian hit it away as she backed up. "FOOD!" he yelled. "Stay away from me!" she shouted, as a relization hit her.

She pulled out her communicator and quickly called her team mates. "Guys, it's Shooting Star, I have a problem here you will not believe." said Viving. "What's wrong?" asked Robin. "We have a zombie in the city!" she said. "Dude, have you been watching too may horror movies?" asked Beast Boy. "No, they're prejudice. Just get over here!" she said.

"We're coming Viv." said Michael. Vivian shut her communicator and quickly jumped out of the zombie's way as he jump towards her. "I mean it, you don't want to mess with me." warned Vivian. Nearby people were starting to stop in their tracks and watch. "FOOD!" he yelled, turning to look at the nearby citizens. "Everybody get back, it's a zombie!" someone yelled.

Green star bolts shot out of the sky at the zombie. "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin. Citizens fled, when they realized what must be going on. Michael ran to Vivian's side. "Are you okay?" he asked. Vivian nodded. The zombie was too busy throwing bricks at the other titans. Vivian waved her wand over her and changed into her costume.

She blasted fire at him and created a ring of fire around him. He completely ignored it and ran over towards Vivian. Beast Boy started changing into a rhino, but Michael shook his head. "Don't, it'll just get back up." he shouted. Vivian levitated it and then threw it against a wall.

The zombie got up, looked at them and ran. "Follow it!" he yelled. All of them ran after the zombie. But, after a few minutes of going threw twisted alleys, they lost the zombie. "Keep on a look out for black goo, that's how they mark their territory." said Vivian. "Dude, gross!" said Beast Boy. "Their walking corpses. Of course they are." said Raven.

Michael and Garth froze in horror a few seconds before a scream came. "Guys, follow us!" they yelled. Everyone followed them to the middle of another alley, where the zombie had found a woman. The woman looked at it in horror, as she pushed him away as he tried chomping on her leg.

Vivian instantly created a cyclone around the zombie and nodded for Starfire to walk over to the terrified women and take her to safety. Starfire ran over to the woman saying, "Let us take you to the tea of safe!" Then, she lifted the woman into the air.

The zombie, obviously angry that they took away his snack, jumped out of the cyclone and ran towards them, but then turned and ran into the shadows.

Reviews for Living on the Streets:

KaliAnn- Thanks.

Twilight PJOgirl- Don't worry, I will.


	2. Close Call

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two: Close call?**

When they got to the tower, Starfire was already waiting for them. "Miss Managan told me she was feeling headed of light, so I had her rest." she said. "Man that was weird." said Cyborg. "Yeah, well we should probably get some sleep. We'll think about all of this tomorrow." said Robin, heading for his room. The rest followed his example.

The next morning, the titans decided to go to the infirmary to check on the woman and ask her some questions. All they found was broken glass. "Search the tower, she might have been attacked last night. We might find some clues." said Robin. "Or we'll find her in the living room." said Cyborg checking the surveillance cameras.

They rushed into the living room. The woman was chalky white and had dark rings under her eyes. "Are you the o and k?" asked Starfire. The woman opened her mouth, and let black goo dribble down her face and moaned. "FOOD!" "TITANS, TRY TO CAPTURE HER!" yelled Robin. "But-" started Vivian. "But nothing! Get it!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy, who was closest to the zombie ran over to it and before he could transform into an animal, the zombie rushed forward, and dropped him to the ground. Before anyone could recover, the zombie quickly grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dug it's teeth into it. Beast Boy started screaming.

Raven quickly used her dark energy and used the couch to get the zombie off of him. Then she rushed over to his side. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" she demanded frantically. He groaned. The rest of them were too busy to pay attention to the two.

Vivian blasted the zombie that only was hit once, because it was licking Beast Boy's blood off of her cheeks. After that, the zombie kept dodging it while it backed up against the window. "Can that thing even speak?" asked Cyborg. "I fear it does not speak the age of lang of the earth." said Starfire.

Robin threw a bird –a –rang in an attempt for him to distract it long enough to put a net over it, but the zombie caught it in it's mouth, and crushed it with it's teeth. "Vivian, can you hold it still with your mind?" asked Robin. "I don't know, it might try to resist my power. With that strength, I don't know if I can, much less how long I can." she said worriedly. But before she could, the zombie turned around and jumped out of the window, leaving the titans stunned.

They finally turned to Beast Boy. Raven quickly snapped out of the shock and helped him up. He was wincing as he put pressure against his arm to keep it from bleeding. "Are you okay?" asked Robin. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "Dude, cool down. I'm just hungry, that's all. Do we have any steak?" he asked. Everyone was shocked and starred at him. "Get him to the infirmary quick!" said Vivian.

Reviews for Mindless Zombies:

a.t.- Not to be mean, but will people stop telling me to update. It's getting annoying. I update everyday unless something comes up.


	3. Unusual Habits

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Unusual habits**

Raven fidgeted as the titans waited for the scan results on Beast Boy. "The results are in. Nothing's different with BB except for the usual." said Cyborg. "Hey!" said Beast Boy. "Are you sure?" asked Raven. "Yes, please be the sure. The man of wo said that she was the just fine." said Starfire. "It's what the test said." said Cyborg.

"Dudes, I'm sleepy okay. Let's get it over with in the morning." said Beast Boy sleepily. "I don't know if we should." said Vivian. Raven looked at her wide eyed. "Dudes, calm down." said Beast Boy. Then he fell asleep. "Might as well." said Robin. They all hesitantly went to bed.

The next morning, they didn't even have to go to the infirmary to check on Beast Boy, he was throwing everything that wasn't meat out of the fridge. "Beast Boy, are you, um, okay?" asked Raven. Beast Boy turned. He had the same dark rimmed eyes along with light green skin. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Vivian, mentally throwing everybody back.

"Maybe he'll remember us." suggested Cyborg. "It's worth a try." said Robin. Robin walked slowly towards Beast Boy. "Beast Boy. Remember us? We're you're friends. We're trying to help-" Robin broke off screaming as Beast Boy took a bite out of his hand. Before anyone could react, Vivian created a wall of fire between the two boys.

Beast Boy, looked at them, then roared. Then he jumped through the hole from the last zombie. "We should probably fix that hole." said Garth. Everyone glared at him, then rushed over to their leader. "Are you okay Robin?" asked Cyborg. "Great, after being bitten by a zombie." said Robin sarcastically.

After Cyborg left with Robin and Starfire, Vivian, Raven, Garth, and Michael decided to study zombies. Vivian each gave them a huge book, bigger then a dictionary. "This should have the answers, it has it for anything magical." she said. After a few minutes, they each were silent. "Good read?" asked someone. They looked up and spotted Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Robin called us in to help." said Jinx. "Kid Flash, do you think you could put a camera in the infirmary so we can surveillance Robin? Jinx, you can help us read through these things." said Vivian. When she looked up, Kid Flash handed her a mini tv. "I'm already done." he said. Jinx rolled her eyes and they both sat down, and grabbed a book from the pile.

Vivian jumped up. "Guys, I found something!" she gasped. Everybody looked at her.

Reviews for Mindless Zombies:

taa- Yeah I have. I just haven't found much that I liked. When I did, they didn't update, so I gave up on that.


	4. Third one Down

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Third one Down**

"What did you find?" asked Raven. "A bunch of facts that actually might help us." said Vivian. "Are you going to tell us?" asked Jinx. Vivian nodded and read from the book.

"Zombies turn their victims into one of them by bitting them with out eating them. If you are bitten, you turn into a zombie within twelve hours. Whey you wake up, you won't remember too much of your life and will go on a rampage to look for victims to eat flesh. Zombies use the black goo that comes out of their mouth to mark territory, kill other zombies, it also turns a victim into a zombie. Some witches suspect that if it's mixed with the right potions, you can turn a zombie back to normal, but no witch either had enough power, or have been able to get close enough to a zombie. If a victim who is just starting to turn, bites another person, the person would eventually turn into a zombie too. Zombies have good reflects and strength." read Vivian.

"Well, I guess we should keep Robin restrained." said Kid Flash sadly. "He already is. Cyborg thought it would be safer." said Jinx. "Do you think that you can help Robin and Beast Boy if we can get some of that goo?" asked Raven. Vivian looked at her and said, "I don't know. But I have an idea of what we could use to improve the spell that we're experimenting with for a cure." said Vivian.

The next morning, they discovered more broken glass. "At least nobody was hurt." said Vivian. "I wouldn't say that too soon. You see, bird boy kinda tried to run away last night and I caught him. Before I could call you guys, he kinda got snappy. I got bit, but was able to push him through the window." said Kid Flash.

Jinx was pale and immediately got up and left the room. Kid Flash got up and followed her. When he found her, she sobbed. "Why didn't you call me? Why did you let him bit you?" she demanded. Kid Flash said nothing. He hugged her. Jinx sobbed into his chest and pounded it.

Vivian started pacing the floor. "Well, we can start trying to do something!" said Raven. "I'm thinking on how to get the black goo." murmured Vivian. "Well, we need to make boyfriend Robin the o and k!" said Starfire. "I'm trying. It's no use unless we got the goo. The other ingredients aren't strong enough, and it won't work without the zombie DNA in the goo." said Vivian.

"I finished the holding chamber that should hold Kid Flash." said Cyborg. "We might as well start collecting ingredients for three zombies." said Jinx as she and Kid Flash came into the room. Kid Flash suddenly looked pale and fell forward, groaning. Jinx caught him and looked at Vivian. "What's going on?" she demanded with tears going down her face. "He's starting to change. It' faster then I expected. Get him to the holding chamber quick!" said Vivian.

Reviews for Mindless Zombies:

taa- Well, keep reading.


	5. Getting the Goods

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Getting the Goods**

Vivian levitated Kid Flash to the holding cell's bed. "Is there anything we can do for the pain?" asked Jinx. Vivian shook her head. "We got to try!" shouted Jinx. Vivian grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cell. "There's nothing we can do while he's changing. I would know. My brothers once accidentally bit me. Afterwards I was able to reverse it. That's what we have to do for the guys." said Vivian.

Jinx looked at Kid Flash who tried to smile at her. Jinx ran upstairs. Vivian followed her. Everybody was in the commons room, waiting. "We better start getting some of the ingredients. We need some witch's hazel." said Vivian. "Why that? The book says to use a bunch of flowers." said Cyborg. Vivian shook her head and said, "It has a spell on it so that anyone without magical powers, can't see the real spell. Witch's hazel lets witches do harder magic, and can reverse stuff like this." said Vivian.

"It says the witch or warlock who does the spell has to be very powerful." said Jinx. "You're looking at the princess of the witches. I can do it. I just need to get that goo." said Vivian. Raven handed her a jar of witch's hazel from the kitchen. Vivian opened her mouth to say something, but a blur of red and yellow stopped her. "FOOD!" groaned Kid Flash when he stopped running. "I think I forgot about his vibrating." said Cyborg.

Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's arm. "I'm not going to hurt you." she whispered. Kid Flash's eyes widened, and he back up. Vivian quickly tied him up with a blanket she levitated from someone's room. He struggled and started drooling the black stuff. Vivian hit him over the head with a frying pan. Kid Flash stopped struggling. "Cyborg. You can take him now." said Vivian as she finished getting a test tube full of the stuff. Cyborg nodded and picked up Kid Flash and left.

"Now all we have to do is split up and look for Robin and Beast Boy. Cyborg, Raven, and Garth will look for Beast Boy. Jinx, Michael, Starfire, and I will look for Robin. If anything, anything at all happens, get us. They should still have their communicators. But we probably will find them faster if we watch the news." said Vivian.

Michael turned on the tv. 'For viewers just coming in Jump City has been over run by zombies. There are only a hundred alive out of the hundred thousand citizens. Everyone has been turned into a zombie, only two people have been killed so far. They were killed by a man seen fighting the titans the other day. Who will save us? We have gotten reports that Beast Boy and Robin, two of the teen titans have been turned into zombies. We'll keep you updated with more information, as soon as we get it.' said the news lady. "We better go in a big group, just in case." said Vivian. Everyone nodded and started the search.


	6. Infested

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Infested**

Vivian teleported them to the shore of the city's beach. A woman was screaming as she was being chased by a zombie. Vivian picked up a rock and threw it at the zombie. The zombie fell over and the woman was able to get into her car and drive away.

"We need to be careful. I say that start with the communicator. Star, Raven." said Vivian. Starfire located Robin quickly, and Raven located Beast Boy. "Beast Boy is at the video game store. Figures." she said. "Boyfriend bie of zom Robin has been tracked to the abandoned town part." said Starfire.

"Let's go after Beast Boy, he's been a zombie the longest." suggested Cyborg. Vivian nodded and said, "He might be able to give us some information." "Let's go. The sooner this is over, the sooner I'll have Kid Flash back." said Jinx. Michael nodded and quickly turned into a wolf. "We need to be very careful." said Garth. "I kinda already said that." said Vivian.

"Well, me and Michael especially. If a werewolf gets bit by a creature that isn't human or werewolf with the ability to turn people into their species, we die. No way to help us." said Garth. "Leave." said Vivian. Michael looked at her and growled. "Michael's right, it's our job. Besides, we can't let anything happen to you." said Garth. "But-" started Vivian. "We need help." said Cyborg. "All that we can get." said Raven. Vivian frowned, but nodded.

They were getting close to the store, when a zombie jumped off of a roof and in front of them. Michael growled. The zombie lept for him, but Vivian put a force field up and blocked him. She threw the force field, which took the zombie with it, against a wall as hard as she could. "How close are we?" asked Vivian. "Michael says we're about a block away." said Garth.

"Lets hurry. He could get hurt. Or, uh hurt someone else." said Raven. "I don't want to leave Kid Flash by himself for so long." said Jinx. Vivian nodded. "Agreed. Let's go." she said. They followed her lead as she broke into a run. When they were two or three stores away, they could hear people yelling and glass shattering. They ran faster.

When they ran into the store, Beast Boy was a rhino and was finishing breaking a hole through the hallway, where a bunch of employees where crying and screaming. "Beast Boy!" yelled Raven. Beast Boy turned around and turned back to his normal self. He moaned. Then, Beast Boy turned around and went towards the employees.

"Beast Boy, don't" shouted Raven. Beast Boy turned around towards her. "You're a vegetarian. Remember? You and Cyborg used to annoy me to death with your arguments. If you kill those people, you'll lose everything you used to be, what you used to have." said Raven. Beast Boy stared at her. Vivian grabbed something off of a nearby shelf at Raven. It could be their last hope to get Beast Boy to follow them.


	7. The Traps

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: The traps**

"Beast Boy look, it's um, Monkey Racers 5. Be good and we might get it for you." said Raven. Beast Boy's eyes didn't leave the video game as Raven waved it around in the air. As she started backing up, he followed her. Vivian used her mind to tie a make shift leash around Beast Boy. She gave different ends of it to the other titans.

They pulled him outside, where there seemed to be no bystanders. "Cyborg, do you think that the holding cell will take care of Beast Boy?" asked Vivian. Cyborg nodded. Vivian waved her wand and a swirl of smoke slowly engulfed him, and Beast Boy disappeared.

"So, where is Robin?" asked Jinx. "He is in the building of gears and pullies of Slade." said Starfire. "Also figures." said Raven. "Maybe we're lucky and Slade's a zombie too." said Cyborg. "Either that, or he's wetting his pants right now." said Jinx with a smirk.

Vivian quickly teleported them to Slade's head quarters. There, they saw both Slade, and Robin fighting over an unconscious person in the corner of the room. Robin dodged a punch and sank his teeth into Slade's arm. Slade didn't seem to even notice, and kept throwing swings at Robin.

They didn't even seem to notice them standing there, shocked. Slade quickly grabbed one of Robin's arms and looked like he was going to take a chunk out of it when Starfire intervened. "DO NOT HURT BOY ZOMBIE FRIEND ROBIN YOU VILLAIN!" she shouted, while blasting Slade with star bolts. Slade tried to walk over to her, but Robin quickly shoved him and started punching him.

Slade fell to the ground. Robin turned towards Starfire, and blankly stared at her. "Boy zombie friend Robin, I know that you are not of your natural self, but if you come with us, we shall find away to turn you in to natural boyfriend Robin." pleaded Starfire.

"He won't understand you." said Jinx. But Starfire either didn't hear her or care. "Please boy zombie friend Robin. We only wish to reverse the curse that has been brought on to you. Witch friend Vivian believes she has found a way to help you." continued Starfire.

Robin took a few steps forward, but then he stopped. "Please, do this if you will, for the sake of myself. I shall never recover from the sorrow there shall be for me if you are never turned back to your natural of self. If you please do this for myself, I shall be forever in your favor." begged Starfire.

Robin blinked and looked at her. Then walked over to her. Vivian used her magic to tie him up. "When we get back, I'll need more goo. I'll send him to the cell." said Vivian. Robin disappeared. After Starfire wiped a tear from her cheek, they disappeared also.

Reviews United with the Enemy:

ta -Witch


	8. Reverse the Curse

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eight: Reverse the Curse**

The minute that they appeared in the tower, they ran to the basement where the holding cell was. Vivian opened the door. Robin and Kid Flash looked up, while Beast Boy drooled over the video game. Vivian quickly tied them up (except for Beast Boy, that video game is as good as a hypno screen) and walked over to them.

"Vivian, are you sure it's safe to get so close to them?" asked Michael. Vivian gave him a weary smile then kept going. She reached for Robin, but he tried to snap at her. "Starfire, he won't let me go close to him. He only trusts you." said Vivian. Starfire nodded and walked over to Robin.

"Friend Robin, you must let me get that goo of black drool out of your mouth." said Starfire. Robin just stared blankly at her. Starfire put on the gloves Vivian threw her and reached for Robin's mouth. Robin opened his mouth. Starfire put her hand in his mouth, the titans were ready for the slightest movement of his jaw.

After a few seconds, Starfire walked over to them with two handfuls of goo. "I shall never do that again." said Starfire. Vivian gave her a bowl to put it in. "Raven's turn." said Cyborg. "Fine, let's get this over with." said Raven grabbing a pair of gloves. She walked up to Beast Boy, and pulled the video game out of his hands. "Open up." said Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her blankly. "I need to get some of that gunk in your mouth to make you better." said Raven. Beast Boy opened his mouth. "If you tell anyone else that I did this, I'm taking away that video game." said Raven. Cyborg laughed. Raven walked over to them, and dumped some goo into their bowl.

Everyone turned to look at Jinx. "Are you serious?" asked Jinx. "You guys are the only ones to have some sort of bond with them. They won't let anyone else near them. If you don't, we might not have enough. I think that I might be able to reverse the whole city." said Vivian. Jinx groaned and snatched the gloves out of Cyborg's hand.

"Wally, open your mouth. After this is all done, we can go get pizza or something." sighed Jinx. Kid Flash seemed to smirk, then opened his mouth. Jinx walked over to them and dumped the goo into the bowl. "What now?" she asked. "We use hand sanitizer." said Raven. Vivian took out the witch's hazel and dumped it into the jar.

"I'm going up to the roof to cast the spell. What ever happens, don't come up there until the guys are normal again. Put them outside of the holding cell. What ever happens, don't come up until fifth-teen minutes of me calling you on the communicator when I'm on the roof. I don't need anything going wrong." said Vivian. They nodded, and Vivian levitated the guys out of the cell, then teleported to the roof.

"I only got one chance at this. Please let this work!" thought Vivian. She called the guys. "I'm on the roof. As soon as I hang up I'll do the spell." said Vivian. _"Vivian, be careful."_ begged Michael. Vivian hung up.

She levitated the potion out of the bowl and created a sphere out of it. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell and focused her energy. "Deves los maldicion. Deves los abonminable." chanted Vivian.

During the third time of saying this, she started feeling drained. The fourth time, she felt like blacking out. During the sixth, she was struggling to stand up. "One more time, and it should work." thought Vivian. "DEVES LOS MALDICION! DEVES LOS ABONMINABLE!" shouted could feel a rush of energy spread around the town.

Then she fell to the ground.

Translation: Reverse the curse. Reverse the cursed


	9. What Happened Here?

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter nine: What Happened Here?**

"She's casting the spell." said Michael, closing his communicator. "So what shall we do at this moment?" asked Starfire. "Wait for the spell." said Cyborg. Kid Flash was starting to try to chew through his ropes. Jinx threw a steak at him, which he decided to happily eat.

Two minutes later, they started to get worried. "We should check on her." said Michael, heading for the door. Garth grabbed his arm. "If we do, she might be too distracted, and something could go wrong." he said. Michael grimaced but didn't say anything.

The next three minutes, Starfire noticed something. "Friends, it is a glow of light as bright as your sun star! It arrives from the roof!" she said. They all ran to the window. "It must be the spell starting to finally work." said Cyborg. They surrounded the three zombies, except for Michael who stared out of the window.

"AAAAUUGGGGGG!" yelled Kid Flash. He fell over. "WALLY!" screamed Jinx. She kneeled next to him. He didn't respond, he kept yelling. Then Beast Boy and Robin started screaming too. "What is the matter with our friends?" demanded Starfire. "It's the spell, something must have gone wrong!" shouted Cyborg.

"No, the spells starting to change them back." said Raven. "Don't touch them, it hurts as you're transforming." said Michael. Cyborg looked at him. "Werewolves, remember?" asked Garth. "Michael, how is the spell going?" asked Jinx.

Michael looked out the window. "It's pretty strong. The light keeps growing-" he broke off. A flash of light went over the city and a force of power threw all of the titans to the ground.

The screams grew louder, coming from the zombies in the room, and all over the city, but then they suddenly broke off. Michael stood up and rubbed his head. "Is everyone alright?" asked Michael. He heard yeses. "Wait, the zom of bie friends of boys!" said Starfire.

"Are they-" asked Jinx. While the others got up to check on the zombified victims, Michael called Vivian. "Vivian, Vivian are you there? Are you okay?" he asked. No answer. "Vivian, please Vivian answer. Are you okay?" he begged. He jumped up from the spot where he was sitting. Without a glance at the others, he raced to the door. "Something's wrong!" he said quickly.

When he got to the roof, he quickly scanned the place, looking for her. He noticed a human sized lump. Michael raced over to it, and immediately recognized Vivian. He shook her shoulder gently. "Vivian, Vivian. Please, wake up!" he pleaded softly. She didn't move. "Guys, get the infirmary ready. There's something wrong with Vivian." he said into his communicator, his voice shaking.


	10. Regaining Conciousness

Mindless Zombies: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter ten: Regaining Consciousness**

Vivian woke up and instantly noticed Michael, who was staring at her worriedly. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Hungry, not so drained, and like I hit my head against a bunch of bricks." replied Vivian.

"Well, at least you're okay. You've been out for a few hours." said Michael. A thought occurred to Vivian. "Are the others still-?" she asked. Michael looked at her and said, "Come and see. Don't worry, I got your back." Vivian gave him a curious look. He gave her a sly grin and helped her out of the bed. "Come on, I 'm pretty sure your hungry. You missed dinner." he said. Vivian followed him out of the room.

When she walked into the commons room, she was ambushed by Starfire. Starfire shot out of nowhere. "Friend Vivian, you have done it! You have taken the cursed part of our friends!" she shouted. Starfire came at her for a rib crushing hug, but Michael put his arm between them. "She's still tired Star, I don't think breaking her bones would help any." said Michael.

"Of course, instead, I shall prepare the sgosdfasdf dish of eternal gratitude!" said Starfire. "I think that's more of a punishment." said Jinx. Jinx walked over to Vivian with Kid Flash. Vivian looked at Kid Flash. "Everything's normal?" she asked. "Yup. Thanks, after you're done scraping your tongue from eating Star's dish, pizza's my treat." said Kid Flash.

"Dang it! Cyborg, it's my new video game and I was a zombie two hours ago, can you at least let me win once? Vivian, thanks! Can you find a spell that will let me win this thing?" asked Beast Boy. "Don't worry about Beast Boy, everything is the same with him. Not normal, but the same." said Raven with a slight smile.

"I'm good, I think I'm going to train before we go eat though. We owe you big." said Robin. "Do you guys remember anything?" asked Vivian. Everyone looked at the three zombie victims. "Only flashes. I remember recognizing Star those few times, and biting Wally, which I keep being chew out about by Star. Anyways, I remember fighting Slade when he attacked a lady." said Robin.

"I remember everything, nothing exciting about being shut into a cell. But, some pizza later on should help." said Kid Flash. "I remember going to the mall, because of the people there, but I went to the video game store out of habit and looked at games. The people freaked out and started trying to kill me, so I started throwing stuff at them. Then you guys came, Raven talked to me, then Vivian threw something at Vivian. Then all I remember is this game." said Beast Boy.

"Friend Vivian, I have finished preparing your dish. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you eat this." said Starfire. "Neither can I." said Jinx. "It's okay, this looks more like a dessert, maybe, I might have some after pizza." said Vivian starting to back up. "No friend Vivian, it is an appetizer. It shall be like nothing you have ever tasted." said Starfire, shoving a spoon towards Vivian with the plate. "I bet." mumbled Vivian. She took a bite, and fell into darkness.

The End

taa- I know what a family tree is, I just think it would be a little bit boring to put here. Sorry; p


End file.
